For What It Takes
by LetRainFall
Summary: Estelle gets kidnapped by a vampire who wants to make her a blood slave. She escapes into Italy trying to get away from vampires only to fall into the hands of the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Leon resisted a smile as she turned around sensing that something was following her. Her instincts were acting up; humans should follow their instincts more than they actually do. He came behind her like a cat and patted her shoulder.

"Hello" he smiled before knocking her unconscious.

**Estelle POV**

I woke up in a room that was definitely not mine. The short red dress I had worn from the night before was still on me. I wondered if I had drunk too much at the party, but I never did drink. Then the memory came back. And yet all I remembered was a gorgeous smiling face saying hello before I passed out. Well that was embarrassing.

"Oh you're awake; here are some clothes, why don't you freshen up?" Came a feminine voice. The woman was more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. She had straight red hair and red eyes as well but her skin was pale as if it had blood circulation.

"I'm Leah, you must be Estelle. Hurry up, my patience doesn't last long."

I didn't need to be told twice. I rushed to the washroom and used the facilities. I was rewarded with a baggy shirt and short shorts. I took of the red pumps I was wearing and decided to greet them barefoot.

"Follow me" Leah said. I was lead into a living room. The man from yesterday was sitting on a couch. Damn, was he attractive! He has black hair, that was a bit shaggy but it was pulled back by some invisible force, his eyes were red too. His thin lips were in a grin.

"Come here" he told me. I resisted a bit but stepped forward as Leah gave me a slight nudge.

"You're beautiful up close as well" he stated and I blushed. "And you smell delicious."

"Umm excuse me..." I asked confused.

"You see darling, my name is Leon. I have observing you for quite a time now and it seems that you have the most attractive scent in the world, I can only imagine what it would taste like"

I was shocked; surely these people were playing a joke on me. Before I had a chance to state my thoughts he sliced my arm with a small knife. Who knew a small slice would produce so much blood. Leah was obviously attracted to it and jumped. She was pushed back by Leon who exclaimed that he was first.

He placed his cold tongue on my arm and licked most of the blood off. His eyes darkened.

"I will never be satisfied till I have every drop of your blood." Leon then went to drag Leah and held her back as she too licked of the blood on my arm.

Leah grew violent and Leon pushed her out the door telling her to hunt.

"This isn't what we planned, I want it." She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it is quite a unique taste. But if we finish her now, we will never be able to taste her again. Hunt, I shall tell you the new plan."

Leah growled and glared at Leon before running off.

"You have to be kidding me. Tell me that this just a nightmare." I exclaimed once I found my voice.

Leon chuckled."I'm afraid not but consider yourself lucky. I have decided to make you my pet".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Estelle's POV**

I was astonished. This handsome man was describing to me a world I had only seen in movies and read in books. I contemplated my sanity then I contemplated his. I was thinking of several things and millions of emotions were running through me but one struck out; the desperate need to get out of here.

Leon chuckled. This man found humour in everything.

''Now, you're probably thinking of escape'' he said.

I would have been shocked that he knew but of course he did. Who wouldn't be thinking of escaping this new world.

"I must have you know that we are faster, stronger and our senses surpass. You can run and you can hide but you will never escape."

Well, he totally knew how to take away every single piece of hope I had.

And then he started to tell me everything I needed to know about vampires. A few mentions here and there about something called Volturi. Apparently, it was the head of the vampires; a bit like a monarchy.

I wondered if they could help. Who was I kidding? These were vampires.

"Why me?" I know it was so typical of me to ask.

"Us vampires, we have this thing called blood singers. It happens when a human's blood is attractive to a certain vampire. Almost like finding your soul mate. But you're different. You're blood is attractive in more than one level. It's worse than a drug. I believe you have siren's blood. It calls out to every single vampire but makes it hard for us to drain you. The thought of never having a feast as great ever again." He said and then he walked away to what I think is his bedroom.

I was gonna be sick. This is just a dream. A nightmare.

**Leon's POV**

The room, the house, everything reeks of her sweet scent. Leah will obviously be sleeping in the guest house. But what do we do with Estelle. Change her and we got power in our hands. Keep her, then the other covens will want her. Kill her and face not having the best drink in a million years. This was gonna take time. Who knew how long we had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estelle's POV**

They fed me, allowed me to stay somewhat comfortably but it never really feels like home when you have vampires drinking your blood two rooms away from you. They wouldn't feed me junk either. I was the kind of person who ate away their pain and now I had to eat fruits and vegetables so my blood doesn't "tarnish with stupid human food".

I was extremely bored. I had no normal contact with humans and Leon and Leah stayed away from me. They were scared to finish me off. I wished they would.

**Leon's POV **

It was getting harder to keep the human around. We knew that the other covens would hear of it. Leah and I were only two vampires, who knew how many we would have to fight. The Volturi had sent nearby covens to spy on us.

They weren't hiding themselves well. Leah would sense their smell and with her temper she would be ready to run out and kill them herself. I was lucky to have the power to paralyze.

The Volturi didn't look kindly on vampires who used blood slaves. They also didn't like that a human knew so much about us. They feared she would tell someone.

Tomorrow, they would come to ''discuss''. Now, we had to tell the human.

"Estelle darling" I called out to her.

I found her in her room, staring out of the window. As I approached she stretched out her right arm. She thought I was about to take blood. Hmm, tempting.

"No darling not now, we have to discuss some things."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes staring back into mine emotionless.

"Tomorrow, we have guests. And I think that we should hide you or you might die. So will you be a good girl and hide for me?" She didn't reply. "Answer me!"

"Is that all? I thought you'd drain me and drink it along with your company like wine. I'll hide, it's not like I have any other choice even if I wanted to die." She said in a soft voice as she looked back at the window.

I chuckled. "Good girl"


	4. Chapter 4

**Estelle's POV**

I was going to run.

I had no other choice. I could stay here and be the vampire's special water supply or I could run. I might die but there really is no difference. Die here, or die there. I just happen to prefer there. It was quicker.

I was hoping they wouldn't notice. That they'd be too into their bloody conversations. I heard voices.

**Leon's POV**

A creak. I shouldn't worry; she probably rolled around in her bed or something. These vampires that the Volturi sent were clueless. We played off the human scent as victims we had sucked dry before. Now, they were smiling and telling us news about the different clans.

Leah was enjoying herself, she always liked being around other vampires. I just hoped this would get over with and then I'd have Estelle all to myself.

Shit.

**Estelle's POV**

I couldn't find a way to get out. The only reasonable way without confronting Leon and god knows how many vampires, was through the window. Only the window didn't open up. So I threw the chair at it. I knew I only had one try or someone would come up to check on me.

The window was weaker, or maybe I should have thanked Leon for the extra nutrients. Either way I was getting out of here.

**Leon's POV**

Oh, the smiles were gone now. We were in big trouble.

"I told you we should have told them!" Leah screamed out. Oh great, now she was saved.

I was under treason. For lying to the Volturi, for keeping a slave but there were things more important than that. Estelle was escaping.

"I lied, I know. But right now, there is a human girl out there running and she knows about us." I reasoned. "Let's find her first."

They apparently had a better idea. They split up; half of them led me and Leah away. We were going to die tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Estelle's POV**

I was running. I had no shoes but I was running. I heard something rustling in the trees and smoke was rising behind me. It smelled sweet, like melting sugar.

There was too much smoke. I couldn't see anything. I had hit against something but nothing was in front of me.

Then he was there. With a grin that did not reach his eyes.

"So you're the human." He said.

And then I blacked out.

**Demetri's POV**

She was pretty, that too for a human. She didn't look older than eighteen. She smelled delicious and the others agreed.

"It'd be nice to drain her, never have I smelled something so sweet." Jane started sniffing the neck of the girl lying in my arms.

"We could all share." Alec grinned.

The members from the other covens grinned their approval. For some reason, I felt the need to protect her.

"I believe that Aro would be interested in meeting the girl who is a blood singer to every vampire, don't you?" I reasoned.

"Or we could simply finish her and save a peg for Aro." Jane replied.

"Maybe she could become our pet but for that Aro needs to see her." I made an excuse as quickly as possible.

Everyone started running to the airport. And I grabbed her in my arms.

We reached the airport and go into our private planes.

"Why don't you let us take care of her?" Jane asked with a face that was all too innocent to be true.

"Who is to say that you might not drink her at the chance?" I asked.

"She is tempting is she not?" Jane asked while trailing a finger on the human's cheek.

"It is only right to fear certain temptations." I replied.

'' Everything tempts the man who fears temptation." A voice whispered. The girl's eyes slowly opened and I was entrapped in the hue of blue.

"Oh she humors me; wait till we eat her jokes." Jane skipped away giggling and I continued staring at the girl's face.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Estelle, what is yours?"

**Estelle POV**

I heard many voices. And I woke to see a handsome face. A certain strength and kindness was prominent but he was still one of them.

Demetri was his name. He had told me in a voice that was so sure of what he was doing and why he was doing it.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered.

"To meet royalty" He replied.

"And who am I to meet such royalty?"

"They will be the ones deciding what will happen to you." He whispered to me.

"As always, someone decides what will happen to me."

"And it will all happen in a few minutes." Said a young girl, as she dragged me out of the plane and into a car.

Demetri was already in the driver's seat as the girl placed me in the passenger seat. He had then leaned over and told the girl, Jane to find another car before he pressed the gas pedal and sped past her.

The conversation was nonexistent and the only sound was of the soft tunes coming from the car's system. The car suddenly stopped in front of a palace.

Demetri rushed out from his side and opened my door.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking my hand into his.

"If only I knew what I should be ready for." I said. And he led me in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Estelle's POV**

Dark gloomy corridors. If the walls could have spoken they would have screamed murder. I could simply be one of the many bodies that they would have to hide.

"I always thought that humans could walk faster." Demetri startled me as he suddenly came to stand beside me. I had stopped to stare at a picture of a woman who was so beautiful, yet her eyes spoke of unknown sorrow.

"Why should I rush to an inevitable outcome?" I replied still staring at the portrait.

"Is it that you already know what the outcome is to be?" He whispered.

"Death, slavery or conversion. It's not like they'd set me free with the knowledge I have." I told him.

"Well, let's not make them impatient."

We continued on our way. For such a big building, the walk wasn't long.

"What a beautiful fragrance I smell, one that could haunt me for days and night." A man spoke.

"Aro, we have brought the singer." Demetri said as a man in a cloak approached, in his hand a goblet that would only appear to be wine.

"Ah a beauty. They call you a singer to every vampire. Such a power of attraction, I wonder if I could resist you during the change." Aro said.

"You will change her?" Demetri exclaimed.

"Why yes. I have decided that such a magnetic force could only be an attraction to our coven." Aro smiled. "The others have agreed. Any last wished my dear?"

I shook my head.

"Well then, tonight we feast, we must all be satisfied before the changing. You, my dear Estelle must celebrate your last night of mortality."

They sent me away. The day was spent with people cleaning me and feeding me as if it would be the last time I would feed. That is to say, it will be the last time I would feed on human food. As the night approached, I was given dinner in the room I resided in. They had made sure the vampires were fed before bringing me to the hall.

Dressed in white; a martyr. They led me to stand in front of Aro as other watched from their seat. Every eye watching with anticipation.

"It will only hurt a little." Aro proclaimed and a few dark chuckles went around.

He had then moved my hair from my shoulder and slowly placed his lips on to my neck. He looked up, building the anticipation of the crowd. Then he slowly suck his teeth into my neck and marveled at the pain he had caused.

I was then stricken with a fire that swam through my veins. It was like a fever on the hottest summer day. Somewhere along the lines I had fallen to my knees. And my eyes had closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demetri POV**

The smell could have stained on our clothes. It intoxicated the vampires. And our well fed behaviors were ready to ravish her as she lay unconscious on the floor. Aro had pinched his nose trying to control himself. Then the strangest thing happened.

A soft glow emerged from her body and the bite mark had closed. Her eyes opened and she sat up.  
She stared forward. Her blank eyes staring through souls. She rose elegantly to her feet and her eyes cleared up.

"I thought you would bite me?" She whispered to Aro.

The words rang in the ears of every vampire present. Aro stood outraged. A human had rejected our venom. A mere human.

"Sirens; there must be something about sirens!" Aro screamed as he rushed out the corridor.

Estelle looked around confused. I approached her and dragged her out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You didn't turn. You resisted the venom." I told her as she stared back at me with wide eyes.

It was sudden, that I had taken a breath. A breath that I did not need to take and that breath brought a sweet aroma. One that I had suddenly decided that I could not live without.

**Estelle's POV**

I was stunned that I could save my mortality. Disappointed for sure that I could never face these monsters but yet I could resist them. I had looked back to the handsome face that had saved me and I saw it glow with hunger.

He wanted me or more like he wanted my blood but I could not resist him. Something in me triggered an emotion that I would do anything to keep him happy.

**Demetri's POV**

She looked into my eyes, her wide eyes closing slightly with realization. With an effortless motion, she gracefully moved the hair from one side of her neck to the other and presented her neck to me. I watched her as a hawk would watch its prey.

I had dragged an arm around her waist and brought her close to me with a slight aggression. I brought my nose to her neck as I took the scent of her more deeply, hearing her pulse in hyper mode. I kissed her neck before I sunk my teeth into her.

She moaned a soft noise and it made me groan against her neck. The sensations making me drag her boy closer to mine. She wrapped one hand around my neck as the other pulled my hair.

I had stopped before I lost control; I licked the spot before backing away from her, my hands still on her waist.

She glowed a little, and the spot that had been bitten had healed into a scar in the shape of a hart, within that scar, the letter D was established. This very moment, Aro barged in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Demetri's POV**

"Took a bite out of her too, did you?" Aro smirked. "This lovely siren could feed our entire colony, that is unless she finds her mate. And the chances of that don't seem too likely, do they?"

I watched Estelle's face darken with his words.

"Ah this has made me a happy vampire but to think you could have also made a wonderful vampire. Oh well, a slave could do as well." Aro continued. "Come along my sweet, I must make an announcement of this news."

Aro walked past me and grabbed Estelle's arm, pulling her out into the corridor and into the main hall where the other vampires have gathered.

"Sorry we were having some inconveniences." Aro stated and a few chuckles ran out. "Our siren friend Estelle can never be a vampire but she can offer us blood for as long as she lives. Now who shall be the first to have a taste?"

"How about our lovely little Jane?" Aro smiled at her as she made her way towards Estelle. The other vampires moved out of her away, scared of what Jane would do if they interfered.

Estelle had her eyes downcast, saddened by her fate. Jane lifted Estelle's chin and put her lips on her neck opposite to where I had bitten her.

She took a sip and Jane herself started glowing blue. Jane's body emitting her power as every vampire there felt the pain she was radiating and she collapsed limb on to the floor.

A pin drop could be heard. Aro knelt beside Jane and looked up at Estelle with hatred in his eyes. He strolled up to her and slapped her.

"What good are you to me if you are claimed? Who has done this? Who has bitten you?" Aro shrieked.

**Estelle's POV**

Aro had claimed that the chances of me finding a mate were unlikely. And I had believed him. Though the slap hurt, his revelation brought hope.

The only once who had bitten me were Leon, Leah, Aro, Demetri and then Jane. It couldn't be Aro nor Leon nor the now dead Jane, so it had to be…

Aro seemed to realize this faster than I had, his fiery gaze fixed on Demetri. Demetri seemed calm as ever.

"Ah so it's you Demetri. You must not have known or did you?" Aro said. "She has killed Jane, and so you must kill her and prove yourself faithful to your brethren."

"As you wish." Demetri said calmly and a knife was handed to him.

"This knife has been passed down from the recently extinct vampire slayers, known to kill some of the greatest vampires that have walked amongst us. Now it will kill you, Estelle." Aro said.

I felt Demetri approach me and I closed my eyes anticipating the coldness of the sword. But no pain came and all I could hear was Aro's cries as I felt myself being grabbed and flown into the sky.

"I've got you."


End file.
